Kamineko and dessert
by JR Salazar
Summary: A biting cat's confession about Sakaki's petting hand.


  
  
Kamineko and dessert  
  
An Azumanga shortfic  
  
By Jo-Ryan Salazar  
  
Hello everybody. I am Kamineko. You may know me as that cat on the wall who likes to bite on Miss Sakaki's hand. And many, well, think that it's all to scare her and what not. But, au contraire, I have a thorough explanation why I love to bite Sakaki's hand. It's an indescribable feeling. The kind of feeling that makes you want to take on the world, enjoy it, that kinda stuff. Sakaki's hand tastes so good too. So good.  
  
A STRAY CAT…  
  
Other than that, I'm just an ordinary stray cat you'll see on the street. I'll be walking around, smiling, yawning a little bit, and even sleeping. Especially during summer, when it gets all hot and everything. Tokyo is like that. Cold in winter, hot in summer. But it never bothers me one bit.  
  
I used to be owned, but then I left, out of the fact that I didn't have the freedom as an ordinary stray cat. However, I, Kamineko, would have to search for scraps after scraps of food I can find. In the trash, on the driveway, everywhere, anywhere, here and there. I'm just an ordinary stray cat.  
  
AN ARRIVAL  
  
When I first met Sakaki, I didn't realize that I would feel so good seeing her. That soft smile, tall figure, long hair, low eyes…oh, Sakaki was sent down from heaven. There was no other girl in the neighborhood who looked as cool and sexy as her.  
  
And she had…The Hand. Actually, she wanted to pet me with that hand, but at the time, I was so hungry. When The Hand came forth, CHOMP! I bit it. And it felt, oh, you can't imagine how it feels. It was…indescribable! And it tasted so good. Like, it was a dessert, so sweet, so creamy, so delicious! After I bit her hand, I felt a wave of energy surround me, and refresh my weary feline body that day. I was determined to do it again, the next time I saw her. The Dessert of Life.  
  
LIKE A DRUG THAT'S GOOD FOR YOU  
  
I admit, it gets pretty addicting when you savor something so good, like Sakaki's hand. The next day, I saw her, and bit her hand. The next day, bit her hand. The next day…bit her hand. And the next day? Bit her hand. It made me feel energized. I moved faster, though faster, bit faster. I got a need for speed, and it wouldn't have been the case if it hasn't for Sakaki's hand. It's irresistible.  
  
Now, when you think of the word addiction, you think of drugs. Well, this drug didn't harm me, it just made me feel so, energized. You know how humans have an element called libido? Well, for me, my neko libido got higher and higher. Sakaki's hand is like, a drug that is so good for me, I wouldn't be alive without it.  
  
JEALOUSY AND HESISTANCE  
  
Sometimes I feel rather jealous that Sakakikins doesn't come on over to spend some time with me. One time I decided that I would show her how I felt about being neglected. When Sakaki extended her hand, I first gave her a sucker punch. It's like "Don't you dare leave me, woman!" Or something like that.  
  
After that, I bit her hand, but not before this friend of hers (I think they call her Miss Kagura or something) hit me several times, as if I was some naughty child. I'm anything but naughty, except for treating Sakaki's hand like a fetish. Anyway, I ran away, intimidated by Sakaki's friend.  
  
But I am a persistent Kamineko. I love being persistent. I never give up in biting Sakaki's hand, and relieving myself of my sorrows, because it is persistence that helps you get through the things you want to accomplish, like (for me) biting Sakaki's hand. So, I bite Sakaki's hand, when no one else but Sakaki is around. Ooooh, it causes me to salivate just thinking about it!  
  
Sometimes I may want to say, "No, maybe I have had enough of her delicious hand for one day." It occasionally happens, but not always (Thank God not always!)." One time, when summer was about to end, I decided to leap out, and escape, for I have had my fill for too long. Therefore, I, Kamineko, have discipline in tasting the goodness of her hand. Persistence and discipline go hand in hand. Whoa, I now made a pun.  
  
TELLING THE MESSAGE FOR AN AMBUSH  
  
It felt so good to taste Sakaki's hand, so many times, I decided to preach to my frends about the healthful benefits of tasting Sakaki, for that matter. I have a huge network of friends, all stray cats, from around the city. I told them, "Okay boys, it's time for us to ambush Sakaki, cause she is so good to bite!"  
  
Me and my gang were very close to succeeding in our mission, when suddenly, this tabby-like cat appears. (I think Sakaki calls this cat "Maya" or something. Now, what kinda name is that? Maya?) He basically lets out this flash of lightning that scared the whole of my posse. I had to steer clear of this kitty, else I would be sent to kitty heaven for all that mattered.  
  
After that, my badly-needed opportunities to taste my precious hand of Sakaki were few and far between. I had to get away from Sakaki now, unless that pesky tabby-cat wasn't around. Then I would have my chance. Like I said, my persistence, my never-give-up-the-bite has been the key in my life.  
  
KAORIN?  
  
There have been some people I hear discussing about a girl named Kaori Aida jumping into my small felinical frame. I think it would be a behavioral suicide. You see, Kamineko is Kamineko. You can't change Kamineko without ripping its teeth out, and no one has even bothered to consider it, let along try.  
  
Maybe I'll ponder the possibilities. But it truly would be too much for me.  
  
A LASTING IMPACT  
  
If it wasn't for Sakaki and that oh so irresistible hand of hers, I wouldn't be the Kamineko I am today. I would have been dead if she wasn't around, that Sakaki. She has made a lasting impact on me. Her body, her face, her scent of raspberry heaven and cream, her hand that tastes of angels sighing….  
  
Yes. Miss Sakaki has made a lasting impact on me.  
  
I now wait for her, on the wall, curled up, waiting for my princess and my dessert to make its way forward, until I meow my last meow. I sit, waiting, waiting, waiting. Soon I will be rewarded sweetly again.  
  
End 


End file.
